AGDI timeline
:For official timeline variants, see King's Quest Timeline. The AGDI Timeline is an unofficial timeline based on the information from AGDI's King's Quest trilogy (King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown VGA, King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones, and King's Quest III Redux: To Heir is Human). This timeline places KQ7 about 22 years after KQ1. For comparison, the TSL timeline places KQ7 at about 24 years after KQ1, the BI timeline places KQ7 about 22 years after KQ1, and the IA timeline timeline places KQ7 about 24 or 26 years after KQ1 (KQ7 takes place before KQ4). Dates in the timeline are derived from tombstones, books, and other in-game references from KQ2RTS and KQ3R. Possum's birth date is not specifically given, however her age can be deduced from from other dates mentioned the game, making her between 18 and 28 (though she appears to be not much older than 12). It is not clear if this timeline is based off historical dating of year 1 or astronomical dating of year 0. However, as it is apparently based on our earth, it may be based on 'historical dating'. Timeline *'1' :The departure of the Ancients from the world, and the creation of the Door of Destiny. :The coming of the First Mages from the stars, and founding of Daventria (Daventry) by LegenimorNarrator (KQ2RTS):"Arrival of the Ancients: Where Their Origins of This World?","That seems like a silly title. Where else would they have come from? The stars?". The the Grand War began soon after. All mages of the world would descend from the First Mages.Narrator (KQ2RTS): "It is a collection of literature, dealing with the arrival of the First Mages, and what became their descendents (who were, and are, all mages themselves). Evidently the count must be one such descendant.. hence his apparent interest in the subject.", "Even though you would like to read up on how Daventry's First King arrived with the others of his kind, you have more important things to do right now."oracle (KQ3R):"Oldest is the magic that lies deep within that Realm, and the earliest histories are tied to it."KQ2RTS Manual, pg 4:"During his first year as monarch, he reigned in solitude." *'716' :The sword of the First King is created.This is the sword of the First King of Daventry. It dates back almost one thousand years and has been passed down from king to king since that time." The Grand War continues to be fought. During this time Legenimor attempted to give up his immortality and died. Morgeilen disappears and is thought dead (having actually become The Father), his name would not be heard by anyone for nigh on a millennium. :Saren discovers the grave of the First King and robs it of treasures including the Green Orb and the Item.Bludlit: "The treasure was buried in the days when those wizard characters used to run things. A thousand years ago, so it be told.", Saren:"" :Granthithor becomes king. His defendants continued to rule the kingdom of Daventry and founded the other kingdoms if the world.Legends: "Though his passing occured nearly one thousand years ago, it remains somewhat unclear as to the manner of his death and what became of the power he wielded, Historians do know that Legenimor was a powerful magician, or a wizard, as he might be called nowadays. He is largely credited with bringing, along with his kind, magic and civility to Daventry and the surrounding world. The Father begins searching for the Item in preparation for the Ascension in one thousand years.Manannan letter: "...does he not spend so much time locating that item of legend which he has been seeking for almost a millennium?"The Father:"Father: "My name... my true name... has been heard by none for nigh on a millennium." Note:This is one thousand years before the ascension. *'686' :Approximate date that a parchment referring to Legenimor's magic was written.Legends (KQ2RTS):"This is evidenced by parchment, located just a few centuries ago and dated thirty years after the First King's death." *'666' :The approximate date that Granthithor died.Legends (KQ2RTS):"Legenimor's loyal first knight and successor, Granthithor, ruled over the realm for nearly fifty years. He sired a number of children who either remained to guarantee the continuation of the royal blood line or set forth to build kingdoms of their own." *'1543' :The birth of Count Kraestromb.Epitaph:"b. 1543 d. 1603" *'1603' :The death of Count Kraestomb.Epitaph:"b. 1543 d. 1603 " :Caldaur becomes the new Count of Kolyma following his father's death. *'1645' :Caldaur and Lavidia are married.Lavidia (KQ2RTS):"We had been married just over a year, and I was heavy with child." *'1646' :The statue and town library in Kolyma is nearly complete (may have been finished between 1646 and 1656 or 1636 and 1646).Narrator (KQ2RTS):"The town library looks to be old as that statue, perhaps forty or fifty years.". :Caldaur and Lavidia walk through the Wierwood Forest during the late stages of her pregnancy (with Herbert). Caldaur is bitten by a giant bat and dies within two days.Lavidia (KQ2RTS):"We had been married just over a year, and I was heavy with child.", "He never did recover from that incident. He just faded with each passing hour. Within two days of the attack, my husband had died."Epitapth (KQ2RTS):"d. 1646"...a good four, maybe five decades. :The births of Lord Herbert and Lady LillianEpitaph: "b. 1646 d. 1668" :Lavidia continued to live in the castle until she saw her newborn son grow into a man, marry, and have a child of his own.Lavidia (KQ2RTS):"...after my husband...'died,' I continued to live in the castle for a time. I watched my new born son grow into a man, marry, and have a child of his own. *'1664' The teacher in Llewdor leaves and the library is closed down. *'1666' :The year the land in northern Kolyma became a swamp.Boatman: "A score of years passed after the Master died, and a great morass opened up, covering the surrounding land with slime and poisoned water." *'1668' :Anastasia is born.Lavidia: "Shortly after her birth, however, my son and his wife both befell a tragic end. At the hands of..." :Llowh'wof writes a letter to his flock speaking of there blessings from the Spirits of the Wild, and plans to overthrow the vampiric Count Caldaur, and attain their goal. They found a path through the swamp.Narrator (KQ2RTS): "You look over the Bible, which appears to be many decades old. You open it and find that an otherwise blank page at the front has been written on. It is dated over twenty years old." Note: According to other dates, connected to the Llowh'wof's letter it was already a swamp over 20 years ago. That said score and twenty years correspond to each other. :The Lord Herbert and Lady Lillian are killed at the hands of the Brotherhood of the Pack.Epitaph (KQ2RTS):""b. 1646 d. 1668" Lavidia and Anastasia flee the castle living under false identities in a house near the beach in Kolyma.Caldaur:"" *'1679' :Approximate date that Manannan acquired a new slave (who he planned to kill within 17 years.Manannan's letter (KQ2RTS): "As for my part, the servant I have owned for the past seventeen years is soon to come of age. It will almost be a shame to kill this one, for he is quite adept at his chores. But the tradition must must be observed at all times. I shall require a replacement in the not-too-distant future. Perhaps I should think up a new name for my next slave, though it is much easier when I need only remember one. I've asked The Father to notify me at once, should he hear of any likely candidates." *'1691' :Frederick begins the five year application process to receive the [card.Application letter (KQ2RTS): The five-year application process has concluded, and we are pleased to inform you that your status as a member of the town library is confirmed." *'1695' :Edward is dieing, and as is looking for an heir. Graham goes on the quest for the crown (King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown VGA), and becomes the King of Daventry (there is some implication that Graham may be distantly related to the royal lineage of Granthithor).Narrator:"A year on, and you still look pretty darn good!" *'1696' :Morgeilen takes on the identity of Gervain and becomes prime minister of DaventryGervain:"After all, I have been your security defense minister for but a short time.". :Graham has a royal ball to look at all the eligible women in the realm.Gervain (KQ2RTS):"As for the security arrangements for the royal ball held last week." :One week later, Graham sees Valanice in the mirror.Gervain (KQ2RTS):"" :Frederick dies.Notice (KQ2RTS):"" :One day later Graham reaches Kolyma.Narrator:"A day's journeying from Daventry has found you by the shores of Kolyma." Traveling through the countryside above and below collects the three magic stones. :The following morning he travels to Tower Realm and rescues Valanice. They are married in Kolyma Castle by Caldaur the next night, they are then magically sent home. Graham defeats Gervain uncovering his identity of the The Father, who thrice curses him.Narrator (KQ2RTS): "You look over the Bible, which appears to be many decades old. You open it and find that an otherwise blank page at the front has been written on. It is dated over twenty years old." Note: According to other dates, connected to the Llowh'wof's letter it was already a swamp over 20 years ago. That said score and twenty years correspond to each other. :An armed entourage from Daventry's nearest neighbor returns to the kingdom.Gervain:"Also, we are expecting our armed entourage from our nearest neighbor to return within the week." :The young slave Gwydion is soon to come of age, and Manannan is looking for a new slave.Manannan's letter (KQ2RTS): "As for my part, the servant I have owned for the past seventeen years is soon to come of age. It will almost be a shame to kill this one, for he is quite adept at his chores. But the tradition must must be observed at all times. I shall require a replacement in the not-too-distant future. Perhaps I should think up a new name for my next slave, though it is much easier when I need only remember one. I've asked The Father to notify me at once, should he hear of any likely candidates." *'1697' :Cassima is born in the Land of the Green Isles. Mordack begins to await many long years until her maturation before kidnapping her.Manannan's letter (KW2RTS): "I believe he has his eye on a royal couple who are expected to conceive a girl within the year - or so the signs say. I must confess, if he's prepared to wait so many long years for the child's maturation before abducting her, then he has far more patience than I. :Alexander and Rosella are born. :The slave Gwydion travels down the mountain with his lute on his eighteenth birthday. Manannan discovers him and kills him. The owner of the bar, discovers the lute, and hangs it on the wall of the Tavern.Barmaid (KQ3R): "...seventeen years ago..." Soon after Alexander is kidnapped by Manannan himself from his own crib in Castle Daventry one summer's eve.Manannan's letter (KQ2RTS): "As for my part, the servant I have owned for the past seventeen years is soon to come of age. It will almost be a shame to kill this one, for he is quite adept at his chores. But the tradition must must be observed at all times. I shall require a replacement in the not-too-distant future. Perhaps I should think up a new name for my next slave, though it is much easier when I need only remember one. I've asked The Father to notify me at once, should he hear of any likely candidates."KQ3R *'1704' :The storekeep of Llewdor gets married for the 1st time. *'1713' :Alexander turns 17, beginning his last year with Manannan. *'1714' :Summernarrator (KQ3R):"" :Alexander escapes Manannan, by turning him into a cat. He escapes Llewdor on board a pirate ship, and is forced to become the cabin boy and work over the course of several days.Narrator (KQ3R):"After your return from Treasure Island, you spend several more days as a cabin boy..." :The three-headed dragon continues to ravage Daventry and the 17 year old Rosella is kidnapped. The Father visits Daventry attempting to get Graham to pass over the Crown of the First King to him willingly (his true name 'Morgeilen' had been heard by none for nigh on a millenniumFather: "My name... my true name... has been heard by none for nigh on a millennium."). :Alexander reaches Daventry, and saves his family from the dragon (King's Quest III Redux: To Heir is Human). :On the way back to the castle Alexander and Rosella encounter the Father. :The twins return to the castle meeting the Queen in the throne room. The Magic Mirror becomes clear again. She leads them to Graham on the balcony in the royal bedroom. :Alexander releases the power of the Green Orb to repair Daventry from the effects of the Three-Headed Dragon and earthquakes almost instantly. The Crown detects the Item on Alexander. Graham tosses it off the balcony shattering it. :The Royal Family returns to the throne room where Graham grabs the hat and tosses it to his children. Graham suffers the second of the curses a deadly heart attack. :Rosella travels to Tamir to rescue King Graham and Genesta. :The Father obtains the shattered The Item and is able to begin preparations for Ascension. *'1715' :Graham travels to Serenia to rescue his family from Mordack. :Alexander travels to Green Isles to rescue Cassima. *'1716' :Valanice and Rosella travel to Eldritch and save Etheria. :The twins turn twenty. *'1726' (post-KQ2RTS) or 1744 (post-Redux) :The date of the Ascension, the dark hour when the sun, moon and planets are aligned, and the one who seeks will gain the powers of Legenimor. The Father hopes that he had received the Crown of the First King in order to find 'the Item', in time for his Ascension, or his preparations will have been for naught. His Ascension would lead to him becoming the greatest ruler the world ever known since the time of the Ancients, and likely lead to the destruction of much of the world.Caldaur (KQ2RTS):"You shall have all the time that the world has to share to grow accustomed to such things. Well, perhaps thirty years. Should The Father locate the Item by then, there might not be enough world left for anyone afterwards." Notes *When all the specific references made in KQ2RTS are added up Anastasia between 18-28 (though she doesn't look much older than 12). The fact that Caldaur stopped ruling some 40-50 years before the story in 1646, and Anastasia was born in 1668 shortly before her parents death that year, would place KQ2 somewhere between 1686 and 1696. This would make Anastasia 18 on the low end to 28 on the high end. The Llowh'wof's letter would correspond to a longer date, as the letter discussing their infiltration of the swamp was written over twenty years before the story. *Graham would be between fifty and 68 years old during the events of the ascension. Its possible that the date of the Ascension corresponds with events of the breaking of the Mask of Eternity, the cataclysm, as well as the scenes of Connor becoming the heir and successor to Daventry's throne upon saving the land. However, it is known that Lucreto is not Morgeilen.' *An interesting coincidence, is that the founding of Daventry and the first Withdrawal occured about one millennium before the King's Quest games, in the Companion timeline. However, in the official information the Ancients (aka Ancient Ones) existed on the world before the Withdrawal (apparently native to the universe). In the KQ2+ same period more or less corresponds to the end of the Grand War, the death of Legenimor, Morgeilen's disappearance, the rise of the Father and his search for the item. It may also correspond to the creation of Daventry. *The exact date of the millennium is approximately 30 years after 'present' based on dates given Caldaur. However, according to the developers it might actually be 30 years after KQ3, and thus roughly 48 years after KQ2+.Regarding the ending, the Father has The Item in his possession now. Sure, it's smashed to smithereens, but little is known about how powerful Morgeilen is, nor what kind of magic he possesses. Is he really weak and defeated? Or could he simply snap his fingers and bring The Item into one piece again? This, you don't know yet. What players do know is that he now has possession of The Item, which he has sought for a millennium, ever since Leginimore died in the Grand War. Indeed, the whereabouts of The Item is precisely what he was trying to attain from Graham by asking for his crown in KQ2VGA+'s balcony scene during the Cloud Spirit tests. Thirty years onward from the time when King's Quest III Redux takes place, the planetary alignment will occur, and this event will make The Ascension possible. At that moment, Leginimore's vast magical power will be bestowed upon the person who possesses the Item. http://www.agdinteractive.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=32&t=14952 *It's not clear how this timeline relates to the KQ4 tombstone dates, some of which may indicate dates as late as the 1800s. But ignoring references to Simon Byrne (c. 1830) and Seidlitz powder on the later gravestones (as simply anachronism), the latest dated stone is 1669, KQ3 and KQ4 in this timeline take place in the 1700s. Misc. Dates * 810 - Alfred Chamberlain * 905 - 987 - Lefler Povince * 943 - 1011 - Rowst O'DeDai * 985 - 1015 - Rarlop Neeven * 995 - 1020 - Douglas Buckmaster * 998 - 1029 - Faith Cinders * 1017 - 1101 - Count Bartholomew Scrooge * 1175 - 1200 - Larmon Odnarb, Count Christopher Eveer * 1189 - 1232 - Charles Bucquet * 1195 - 1265 - Susanna Somnia * 1200 - 1256 - Liet O'Mielief * 1204 - 1252 - Coco Heirbool * 1226 - 1258 - Hamish Bight * 1230 - 1266 - Mary-Ann Drinkwater * 1248 - 1299 - Bridgette O'Trubbelwater * 1250 - 1273 - Rebecca Twintle * 1255 - 1300 - Samuel Ubaleeve * 1300 - 1345 - Lester Williamson * 1344 - 1411 - Jacob Scarlet * 1365 - 1415 - Judas Morton * 1370 - 1441 - Goulash Thompson * 1500 - 1510 - Kitty * 1567 - Boris and Olga Stovich * '89 - M. Douglas & K. Turner, "Casualties of the "Rose War". * Unknown - Unknown Soul KQ4 dates For comparison: *1499-1598 :The life of Rebecca Freeland. *1546 :The death of Willy. *1553 (November 11th) :The date of death for Hiram Bennet. *1559-1626 :The life of Lord Coningsby. *1564-1616 :The life of William Shakespeare.KQC2E, pg *1575-1629 :The life of Randolph Peter. *1634-1672 :The life of a woman who had done her best. *1643 :The death of Newberry Will. *1650-1669 :The life of Betty Cowden. *c. 1800's **Mary Ann Lowder dies from use of seidlitz powder (a powder marketed during the 1800s). **Simon Byrne kills a man while boxing, the man is buried in Innsmouth. Notes The date when KQ2 (AGDI) takes place is extrapolated from in-game gravestones, and various in-game references. This is one of the earliest fan timelines. It arose with the existence KQ2: Romancing the Stones, and encompasses the AGDI trilogy which also includes King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown VGA, and King's Quest III Redux: To Heir is Human. The game altered many characters storylines turning several who were once villains into allies of King Graham, and other characters who were once good or neutral into Graham's enemies. It also removed a few characters from the story, added new characters, and changed the geography of Kolyma, Neptune's Kingdom, and even the existence of the Enchanted Island (turning it into a snowglobe in Hagatha's cave). Likewise KQ3R also changes names and motives of some of it's characters as well, Medusa is replaced with Smaude who turns out to be good person. This formed the AGDI Timeline and which has specific dates, as well as dates that could be interpreted from the given dates on tomb stones. It set its own storyline over the course of three days in Kolyma. In this continuity King Graham was cursed so that none of his blood heirs would ever receive the throne of Daventry, taking the universe in a much darker and somber direction. Connor becomes the heir of Daventry instead. Important dates establishing the amount of time between the games include a references to Llowh'wof's letter having been written over twenty years before the game, Neptune's comment that it has been 40 or 50 years since Caldaur stopped ruling, the Ferryman's reference to the swamp having been formed twenty years after Caldaur's death, Caldaur's specific date of death, the specific birth year of Herbert/Lillian, the birth year of Anastasia/death of Lillian & Herbert. In KQ3R, it is mentioned that Manannan kidnaps a new slave every 17 years. This suggests that he kidnaps 1 year old child, and kills them on their eighteenth birthday. The relationship between the Ancients and the First Mages is not entirely clear, some references separate them into two groups, both of which originate from the Stars. Other references, seem to connect them together. Anonymous Game Creator 2 one of the developers of the AGDI games has stated the this wiki has done a pretty good job of putting together the timeline they created for the game.http://www.agdinteractive.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=32&t=14952 King's Quest IX 1726 corresponds with a hypothetical sequel to AGDI's versions of King's Quest events and the first eight games. In which there is a final confrontation between the Royal Family and The Father likely to prevent him from Ascending, or at least somehow defeating him before he causes too much damage. The release of such a game is unlikely for several reasons. Himalaya Studios only works on commercial games now. They would have to gain a fan license to just make a non-profit game (unlikely since they are looking for commercial success in their own games now), or a commercial license to make the game for profit (also unlikely under the circumstances). Himalaya has said if they were to obtain commercial license they would stick closer to the original series, and not make reference to their fan stories (which also nixes any chance of a direct sequel to their fan remakes). AGDI Timeline (BGC/GC) To assist in comparing the various fan timelines, this is the above timeline converted into the standardized BGC/GC format (used in most of the official timeline articles). *'1421 BGC' :An unknown important event happened, which signifies the beginning of the dates of KQ2 (AGDI) timeline. This likely indicates the arrival of the Ancients to the world and the founding of Daventry by Legenimor. According to a book in the town library the ancients arrival and the founding of Daventry occurred approximately 1000 years before KQ2+, and that the war began soon after. All mages of the world would descend from the First Mages. *'969 BGC' :The sword of the First King is created. The Grand War continues to be fought. Morgeilen disappears and is thought dead (having actually become The Father), his name would not be heard by anyone for nigh on a millennium. During this time Legenimor attempted to give up his immortality and died. Granthithor becomes king. His defendants continued to rule the kingdom of Daventry and founded the other kingdoms of the world. The Father begins searching for the Item. *'939 BGC' :Approximate date that a parchment referring to Legenimor's magic was written. *'919 BGC' :The approximate date that Granthithor died. *'144 BGC' :The birth of Count Kraestromb *'84 BGC' :The death of Count Kraestomb. *'48 BGC' :Caldaur and Lavidia are married. *'49 BGC' :Construction on town library and statue of Caldaur is finished. :Death of Caldaur. :The birth of Lord Herbert and Lady Lillian *'29 BGC' :The rich farmlands around the castle of count Caldaur turn into a poisoned swamp. *'27 BGC' :Anastasia is born. :Llowh'wof writes a letter to his flock speaking of the blessings from the Spirits of the Wild, and plans to overthrow the vampiric Count Caldaur, and attain their goal. :The death of Anastasia's Parents, Lord Herbert and Lady Lillian. *'17 BGC' :Approximate date that Manannan acquired a new slave. *'4 BGC' :Frederick begins the five year application process to receive library card. *'1 GC' :Approximate date of the events of KQ1. *'2GC' - :Graham travels to Kolyma to save Valanice over the course of three days. :Manannan kills his current slave and begins looking for another. :Alexander and Rosella are born. *'3GC' :Cassima is born in the Land of the Green Isles. Mordack begins to await many long years until her maturation before kidnapping her. :Alexander is kidnapped. *'20 GC' :Alexander and Rosella turn 17. Alexander begins his final year with Manannan. *'21 GC' :The three-headed dragon continues to ravage Daventry and the 17 year old Rosella is kidnapped. :Rosella travels to Tamir to rescue Graham and Genesta. :Rosella and Alexander turn 18. *'22 GC' :Graham travels through Serenia to rescue his family from Mordack. :Alexander travels to Green Isles to save Cassima. :Rosella and Alexander turn 19. *'23 GC' :Valanice and Rosella travel to Eldritch and save Etheria. *'32 GC' (post KQ2RTS) or 51 GC (post Redux) :The date of the Ascension, the dark hour when the sun, moon and planets are aligned, and the one who seeks will gain the powers of Legenimor. The Father hopes that he had received the Crown of the First King in time for his Ascension, or his preparations will have been for naught. His Ascension would lead to him becoming the greatest ruler the world ever known since the time of the Ancients, and likely lead to the destruction of much of the world. :Connor saves the world from the cataclysm, and is made successor to the crown of Daventry. References Category:Timelines (unofficial) Category:KQ9 (unofficial)